Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinged covers for two-part containers wherein in assembly the cover is first inserted in an edge aperture of a first part of the container in one position, pintles inserted, the cover and pintles then seated in a bearing surface of the container part and the other part of the container utilized to fully hold the cover and pintles in the overall container while allow hinged opening and closing movement of the cover. The invention finds particular utility in assembling a protective cover on the top of a lighting control box which is to be placed on a flat surface such as a table or shelf. Means for controlling the lighting fuctions extend from the top surface of the container and are maniputable by the user when the cover is open. The cover in closed position protects the container from ingress of containments and prevents inadvertent movement of the extending controls. The cover is normally transparent or translucent so that indicia can be seen indicating the position of the extending controls.